What Was Wrong Made Right
by Bridley
Summary: If you loved my first story New Paths To Follow, you will love this. My story lines are about the Charmed Ones children and in this story I introduce Phoebe's adult daughter. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!


Author's note: As with the previous episode of New Paths To Follow, this is a rewrite of the story Elder Hunting We Will Go. This rewrite has a lot more emotion in it than previous and I didn't like the name of the story either so I changed it. I believe it is worth reading this again because the other stories I have written and nearly ready to publish, will make a lot more sense if you follow the complete story line. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** What Was Wrong Made Right  
  
**Paige has been experimenting with ways to create a magical diary to try and keep memories safe to pass on to future children from the Charmed Ones. What she has come up with so far is a box that will never fill and can only be accessed by a member of the family.  
  
(Phoebe) This is a brilliant idea Paige, especially when only family will be able to read what we put in.  
  
(Paige) Thank you! It's fun also, mind you I don't know how to explain a lot of what has happened lately and I wish I had more time to grill Wyatt over my future self.  
  
(Piper) Well you're lucky, you got to meet him  
  
(Leo) You did meet him, Piper but you were pretty out of it because you were about to have surgery remember ?  
  
(Piper) I have no memory of him, which is my point  
  
(Phoebe) Well he is certainly someone to be proud of, honey. And what he told us of the future, you did a good job raising him  
  
(Leo) Well he shouldn't have said anything really, look how crazy Phoebe has been looking for Mr Dad when she found out about her daughter. It will happen naturally when it's suppose to.  
  
(Phoebe) Easy for you to say, buster  
  
(Leo) What I want to know is how both Chris's ended up in Limbo  
  
(Piper) I thought you felt it was caused by Gideon's dagger  
  
(Leo) Well, I did but the more I think about it the more I believe it shouldn't have happened.  
  
(Phoebe) Are you sure...I mean there has to be an explanation?  
  
(Paige) Well I for one am glad it did, damn it, don't look a gift horse in the mouth  
  
A flash appears on the wall then adult Chris and Wyatt walk through. To see Chris again was wonderful, especially for Piper  
  
(Piper) Chris, is everything ok? Who's this with you?  
  
(Chris) Yeah it's fine, this is Wyatt.  
  
Piper is taken back to meet her eldest son as an adult, he is such a good looking boy like his brother but it's clear that he has more of Leo in him than Chris does.  
  
(Wyatt) Hey there, mum  
  
(Piper) Hiya  
  
(Phoebe) Well at least you don't have to wait for Wyatt to become an adult now to see him Piper  
  
(Piper) No I guess not...But what are you boys doing here?  
  
(Chris) Mum and dad from our timeline wanted us to come through and assure everyone we are both fine, but also to...  
  
Wyatt becomes distracted, Chris breaks off explaining to his mum why they are here, he is sensing something also and moves to Wyatt's side  
  
(Chris) They're here already  
  
(Wyatt) Ready to do this?  
  
(Chris) More than ready  
  
(Leo) Do what  
  
(Paige) What's wrong  
  
The boys don't break their concentration to answer, both look as if they are meditating  
  
(Phoebe) I don't like the look of this  
  
At the same time both Chris and Wyatt outstretch their arms and pull in their hands. Two Elders appear both struggling to get free of a bond  
  
(Wyatt) These two elders become hunters  
  
(Piper) Hunters, what do you mean  
  
(Chris) They were about to summon the cleaners to wipe your memories of us and to remove our child selves from you.  
  
(Wyatt) We had to stop that, if it wasn't for Aunt Paige orbing out in time to escape them, you would have had no memory of us at all. The damage it costs us all is devastating  
  
(Paige) What do you mean, what damage?  
  
(Wyatt) You don't want to know  
  
(Piper) Well I do want to know, especially when my sons are involved  
  
Chris's face said it all, there was an emptiness in his eyes. His voice is slightly shaky as he affirms what Wyatt has just said  
  
(Chris) No you don't mum, and we are here to ensure it won't happen  
  
Wyatt turns to Chris and puts a support arm on his shoulder.  
  
(Elder) You will release us now  
  
Both Elders are totally helpless and caught in what can only be described as a magical grip  
  
(Wyatt) Release you? I don't think so  
  
Wyatt turns back to Chris  
  
(Wyatt) Are you ready little Bro, it's time to have a chat up in Elder land don't you think  
  
Chris nods and they orb up with the two Elders. Leo looks at Piper  
  
(Leo) I've got to go  
  
(Piper) You had to ask, GO, GO,GO  
  
He orbs up to join his sons  
  
(Phoebe) I can't believe what just happened  
  
(Paige) Did you see the look in their eyes, what those boys must have been through  
  
(Phoebe) Yeah, it was pretty intense, hey ?  
  
(Piper) I want to know what the hell happened, if it's not demons after my kids it's the elders.  
  
Just as they were starting to calm down from the last visit, another flash appears on the wall with the portal opening and a young woman walks through  
  
(Paige) Ok...What is going on?  
  
(Phoebe) Who are you?  
  
The woman looks over to Phoebe and smiles  
  
(Pearl) Pearl - your daughter, mum  
  
Stunned by this new revelation, Phoebe is lost for words  
  
(Paige) You're Phoebe's daughter?  
  
(Pearl) Yes  
  
(Piper) This is amazing, meeting my son and niece in one day  
  
Collecting her thoughts enough to say something, she finds some words to speak to her daughter  
  
(Phoebe) Come sit with us Pearl, I'd get up but I don't think my legs will take me right now  
  
They all laugh and Pearl goes and sits next to her mother with a hug. Paige looks at the wall waiting for it to open and her children to walk through  
  
(Paige) What, don't I have a child that wants to come through?  
  
(Pearl) Yes, you do but they are not needed here Aunt Paige  
  
(Piper) Why are you here Pearl, why didn't you come through with my sons?  
  
(Pearl) Because if the Elders knew of my existence before my cousins went to see the Elders I would have been erased  
  
(Phoebe) What, why?  
  
(Pearl) Because of who my father is  
  
(Paige) What are you half demon or something?  
  
Phoebe glares at Paige  
  
(Paige) What, like it's never happened before  
  
(Phoebe) I think I have learnt that mistake the hard way wouldn't you say?  
  
(Paige) Well the way you speed date honey, anything is possible  
  
(Piper) Hello, can we get back to Pearl here. Why have you come here?  
  
(Pearl) To help Wyatt and Chris  
  
(Phoebe) How exactly, do you have powers that Piper sons don't have?  
  
(Pearl) Yes actually  
  
(Piper) You do?  
  
(Phoebe) What can you do?  
  
(Pearl) I can erase memories  
  
(Piper) That isn't a witch's power that I know of  
  
(Pearl) This power I got from my father  
  
(Paige) What has the ability to erase memories, I don't know of any beings  
  
(Pearl) Yes you do...I am half witch half cleaner  
  
(Phoebe) WHAT! That is never gonna happen I can tell you  
  
(Paige) Apparently it does Phoebe, your daughter is right in front of you  
  
(Phoebe) But how...I...  
  
(Pearl) There is no need for me to tell you that mum, but I can tell you that you love him  
  
(Piper) But that still doesn't explain why you're here  
  
(Pearl) I am here for your children in this time to prevent any damage from memories  
  
(Piper) Wait a minute...Your not going to take my sons anywhere are you? Because niece or no niece they are staying with me... capeesh ?  
  
(Pearl) You misunderstand me, I am not here to take them away but to erase their memories if required and to help the other two if needed.  
  
(Phoebe) You can do that, aren't there serious repercussions in doing that?  
  
(Pearl) Yes but the out comes if I don't could be more serious if Wyatt and Chris fail. It's very risky being here, but it's a risk we all wanted to take  
  
(Phoebe) Why would you do that?  
  
(Pearl) For the greater good but mostly because of what my cousins went through as children, it was horrific  
  
(Paige) Can we know what happened that is so extreme for you to come here?  
  
(Pearl) The Elders handled the situation wrongly when in my past they took your sons today  
  
(Piper) We could see that they have had it difficult, especially Chris. Can you tell us more details? (Pearl) No, it's best you don't know and hopefully after today it won't even matter  
  
(Piper) Hang on you came from the future after Wyatt and Chris arrived, that means your future and past I suppose, changed also  
  
(Pearl) No, I left only a step behind them so whatever happened would of occurred while I was in transit. It was important that Aunt Paige's memory keeper was not altered.  
  
(Paige) Yes we were writing down our memories earlier, to pass on to...well to pass on to you guys hey  
  
(Pearl) You create something a lot more powerful than notes written in a magical box, I assure you  
  
(Phoebe) What, a hi tech movie of memories?  
  
Phoebe jokes  
  
(Pearl) Exactly  
  
(Phoebe) I was kidding  
  
(Paige) I'm impressed  
  
(Pearl) You and your children have become quite accomplished in this area  
  
(Paige) So I have more than one child...interesting  
  
(Phoebe) Do you have any brothers or sisters?  
  
(Pearl) We don't need to talk about that now mum  
  
Pearl gets up and looks away to hide her own past pain. She searches for something to focus on and sees Wyatt's rose  
  
(Pearl) It's beautiful, isn't it. Strange to see it here though, it's usually on the mantelpiece down stairs in my time  
  
Determined to find out answers, Piper presses on with her questions  
  
(Piper) How exactly are you going to help here, what are you waiting for?  
  
(Pearl) I will be summoned to the Elders I imagine  
  
(Phoebe) But you said you would be erased if they knew of your existence  
  
(Pearl) But Wyatt and Chris will protect me from them when the time is right  
  
(Paige) But Chris has significantly less power than Wyatt, isn't it dangerous for him  
  
Pearl sits down again, she looks noticeably tired  
  
(Pearl) It's complicated, but Chris has the same power as Wyatt  
  
(Piper) But how, he wasn't the same when I was carrying him or when he was born  
  
(Pearl) That is because no one intervened in creating Chris  
  
(Piper) Whoa, what are you saying here?  
  
(Pearl) Wyatt would have been powerful anyway, but lets just say he got a bit of boost that the Elders didn't know about  
  
(Paige) How...Who from?  
  
(Pearl) The angel of destiny  
  
The Elders have gathered around Wyatt, Chris and Leo voicing their objections to not only the intrusion but to having two Elders entrapped. Wyatt and Chris release these Elders  
  
(Elder One) This is an outrage, Leo...You cut communication off then your future sons kidnap two of our Elders and come here...Cleaners  
  
Two Cleaners appear  
  
(Leo) Wait...What are they here for?  
  
(Elder One) To clean up what should have never come to pass Leo. Your sons  
  
(Wyatt) What comes to pass is the Elders falling into chaos and upsetting the natural order in the future  
  
(Elder One) We are not responsible to what will happen in the future. You are.  
  
Taking a step forward, Wyatt brings out an orb  
  
(Wyatt) This orb was created so you can see what your disunity causes in the future...It's all caused because you believe that I am too powerful and corrupt the natural order. In truth, it is the Elders...  
  
The Elders angered over such an accusation raise their voices of objection and Wyatt waves his hand over the orb. It projects the images from the future and the Elders fall quiet as they watch the images before them. What they see are Elders and demons working together and firing energy balls on Wyatt and Chris. What they also see are innocent people who are being killed in the cross-fire by demons. Both Wyatt and Chris try to help the innocents but they themselves are on the run and few are saved  
  
(Elder Two) This could be anything that you manufactured in order to stop us correcting the error  
  
(Chris) Don't you get it, our existence is not a threat to you. If you ever give us a chance we will prove that to you  
  
(Elder One) What we know is that Wyatt has the power of unspeakable strength and quite capable of manipulating anything he wants and taking you along for the ride it would seem  
  
(Leo) That is enough...How can you be so blinded by your mistrust  
  
(Elder Two) It is you who is blinded Leo, with your love for your children  
  
(Leo) What, you have to be kidding...where is your reasoning ? They have proven to you what will happen with your actions  
  
(Elders One) I think we need to start the memory wiping with you Leo, it's for your own good  
  
(Wyatt) Not today...Pearl  
  
Wyatt waves his hand and Pearl appears in front of Leo protecting him from the cleaners  
  
(Elder Two) What is the meaning of this?  
  
(Chris) Let's just say she is one of the family  
  
Leo looks at Chris questioningly  
  
(Chris) I'll explain later  
  
(Elder One) It is of no consequence...Cleaners start with Leo  
  
The cleaners wave their hands as does Pearl, bouncing their powers off before reaching Leo  
  
(Elder Two) What is going on here?  
  
(Pearl) You have gone too far already, I am here to stop your damage now before it's too late  
  
(Elder Two) Who are you?  
  
(Pearl) I am a product of your corruption  
  
(Elder One) How dare you accuse the Elders of corruption?  
  
(Wyatt) Easy Pearl, control your anger  
  
(Pearl) Control...After what they have put the whole family and world through...I don't think so. It's time to put these guys in their place  
  
(Elder Two) In our place...How do you propose to do that?  
  
(Elder Three) Enough, I have heard enough...It is clear that this matter cannot be resolved like this. We need to be in council to work out the solution for all. You must leave, we will contact you with our decision  
  
The sisters are heading downstairs, Phoebe is carrying the vase with  
  
Wyatt's rose in it and places it on the mantelpiece. They are talking among themselves when the others return from being with the Elders  
  
(Piper) How did it go?  
  
(Pearl) Well I saved Uncle Leo  
  
(Leo) Uncle?  
  
(Phoebe) Yeah, she's my daughter, isn't she great!  
  
(Leo) How did you deflect the cleaners?  
  
(Pearl) I am half Cleaner  
  
(Leo) You're kidding. How's that possible ? They are only created for one purpose, to clean up magical exposure  
  
(Pearl) Now is not the time to talk about my conception, but I do have an important role in the future  
  
(Paige) Yeah, and by the sounds of it my kids are quite the inventors  
  
Chris sort of scoffs at Paige's remarks  
  
(Chris) More like magical Geeks  
  
(Paige) Hey, watch your mouth!  
  
(Chris) No no...You misunderstand me, they are brilliant at what they do but are also obsessive about it  
  
(Piper) Like their mother then  
  
(Paige) Ha ha  
  
(Piper) Well, what now?  
  
(Wyatt) We wait for the next step or attack  
  
(Leo) Attack, what do you mean  
  
(Wyatt) You saw their disharmony Dad, they are divided and eventually they have completely separate groups of Elders  
  
(Leo) That cannot happen, it will cause..  
  
(Pearl) Chaos and death  
  
(Phoebe) You have already changed the future. That may not happen  
  
(Chris) It is all that can happen, the Elders don't work any more  
  
(Wyatt) And all that is evil become stronger  
  
(Pearl) Though we can reduce the extent of their damage  
  
(Paige) But when you came through the portal you said you were fine  
  
(Chris) We are fine because we work within our family network  
  
(Pearl) Not only do we have the charmed ones, but when you add Wyatt, Chris, your children Aunt Paige, Uncle Leo and the other members...  
  
(Wyatt) We are a tough force to be reckoned with  
  
(Piper) It sounds more like an army than a family  
  
Child Wyatt orbs in next to Piper, he has become very good at this and at times he orbs in during the night to be with her  
  
(Piper) You're awake huh, want some dinner ? Leo can you check on Chris...sorry baby Chris, it is his feed time is soon  
  
(Paige) I imagine you lot are hungry, lets get dinner  
  
(Phoebe) Sounds good to me, you want to come and help Pearl  
  
(Pearl) Sure Mum  
  
(Phoebe) I like the sound of that...Mum  
  
They leave for the kitchen  
  
(Leo) Well I am going to check on baby Chris, what are you lads going to do?  
  
(Chris) We will just hang here if that is all right  
  
Pearl comes back into the room, her face is serious, her tone is low  
  
(Pearl) He is coming, Chris  
  
The boys acknowledge her comment with a nod and she heads back into the kitchen  
  
Wyatt is in a highchair, Piper is preparing a meal for him while Paige and Phoebe are preparing a meal for the family. Pearl walks in and grabs the plates and puts them on the bench, then goes or the cutlery and takes it out to the dining room then comes back. It's quite apparent to all that she knows her way around the kitchen here  
  
(Phoebe) So how old are you?  
  
(Pearl) 19  
  
(Paige) You appear much older  
  
(Piper) Nothing like your mum at that age, that's for sure  
  
(Phoebe) Hey!  
  
(Piper) Well you aren't the same. You were wild and reckless and didn't think of anyone but yourself  
  
(Pearl) I didn't have the childhood my mum did, Aunt Piper  
  
(Piper) No...I can see yours has affected you quite strongly  
  
(Phoebe) Am I a bad mother?  
  
(Pearl) No mum, you are a wonderful mother, but it's pretty intense in my world.  
  
(Phoebe) This is not the world I saw in my vision...It doesn't sound like a world I should bring a child into  
  
(Pearl) It's OK mum, but you need your powers back and soon  
  
(Paige) How  
  
(Pearl) I can't tell you that yet but it will happen  
  
Leo is upstairs about to pick up baby Chris, he had just stirred and smiling at his dad when the Angel Of Destiny (AOD) appears  
  
(Leo) What are you doing here?  
  
(AOD) It is necessary for Chris to receive his powers like Wyatt did  
  
(Leo) What do you mean?  
  
(AOD) I mean that he needs his magic booster shot  
  
(Leo) Are you telling me that you gave Wyatt his powers?  
  
(AOD) In a way, I boosted them  
  
(Leo) Why?  
  
(AOD) Because of the change that was coming within the Elders, even they have a destiny  
  
(Leo) Why didn't Chris get his while Piper was carrying him like Wyatt?  
  
(AOD) Do you think the Elders would have allowed Chris to be born, if they knew?  
  
(Leo) Good point, but the council will not allow it surely  
  
(AOD) Now that Pearl has come through the time portal, you are all at very great risk. The council have been put on probation and warned not to interfere. This is the next step of my part in all this.  
  
(Leo) What is the next part?  
  
(AOD) Phoebe will gain her powers back soon and they will have been increased like they were suppose to have done by now naturally. But she will also be instructed in how to push them further again  
  
(Leo) Aren't you changing the destiny for us all then?  
  
(AOD) It is necessary to bring order back to the Elders before the Chaos reigns beyond recovery  
  
(Leo) The Elders, what will happen  
  
(AOD) For the proper order of the Elders to return, they two have to go through this phase so that they will be stronger and united in the future  
  
(Leo) I see. Piper isn't going to like hearing this about Wyatt and Chris  
  
(AOD) Pearl has already told her in part. It is time Leo, he will need all the protection he can get, and you are going to be very busy from now on  
  
(Leo) Don't ask me to leave, I can't do that again  
  
(AOD) No, but you need to build this family stronger, they will need it  
  
The Angel Of Destiny puts his hands on Chris and a bright light emanates all around them  
  
(AOD) It is done, don't delay Leo in strengthening this family, time is of the essence  
  
(Leo) Wait, was it you who put the two Chris's in limbo and saved him?  
  
(AOD) Very good...I put them there yes, but it was you as a family that saved him  
  
(Leo) Why did you put them both there?  
  
(AOD) To reach you Leo, you saw your destiny. It broke you when you lost Chris to Gideon's attack. You are just as important to this family as the others, you make them strong and united  
  
The Angel of Destiny disappears leaving Leo stunned at what just happened. He is jolted to the present when he hears the angels voice  
  
(AOD) Move quickly Leo, the Elders have nearly reached their decision and your family needs you  
  
Leo heads downstairs with baby Chris in his arms to where his adult sons are  
  
(Chris) So have I got my new powers now?  
  
(Leo) How did you know about that?  
  
(Chris) In my world I got them a lot later, the angel said he would change that when we came back  
  
Piper walks in over hearing the last part Chris said  
  
(Piper) Change what?  
  
(Leo) Our little son here just received his extra powers from the Angel Of Destiny, but there is no time to explain now. I have been told that the Elders will reach a decision soon and are on their way. We must prepare ourselves  
  
(Piper) From what?  
  
(Leo) I imagine stripping you and Paige of your powers and taking our memories away  
  
(Piper) They wouldn't do that, it would upset the balance  
  
(Leo) They are the ones who are upsetting the balance but it is blinding them to make these decisions and consequently they think taking our memories will be the answer for all  
  
Piper feels the urgency of what Leo has said, her first thoughts go to protecting Wyatt and Chris and calls for her son  
  
(Piper) Wyatt  
  
Feeling his mothers fear, Wyatt orbs in next to her and she picks him up. In the kitchen the girls notice that he is gone, which is becoming a regular occurrence with Wyatt  
  
(Paige) Oh no, where did he go now?  
  
They all leave the kitchen to go look for him but don't have to look far. Pearl sees her uncle Leo sensing that something isn't right then reads adult Wyatt's thoughts  
  
(Pearl) It's begun, they're coming  
  
(Phoebe) What's begun?  
  
Adult Wyatt moves over to Leo who is holding baby Chris  
  
(Wyatt) Phoebe, Paige come here quickly I will protect you, they are nearly here  
  
The sisters don't hesitate in complying with his request. Adult Chris moves next to his mother, child Wyatt and Pearl  
  
(Chris) Ok I think we are ready?  
  
(Phoebe) For what?  
  
(Pearl) They are coming  
  
(Paige) What's going on here?  
  
Before anyone could answer Paige's question one of the Elders from earlier orbs in with two cleaners by his side. He speaks to them all as if there are no opposition to what he is about to say or have done  
  
(Elder) We have decided that the charmed ones no longer can function to serve the greater good so we have decided to strip you all of your powers and remove your memories as being witches, this includes you Leo  
  
(Wyatt) We won't allow you to do that  
  
(Elder) For the greater good you must see our decision is the only safe way of protecting the future for all. Proceed  
  
The Elder indicates to the cleaners that they should begin and he waves his hand to take their powers away. As he did this orange glowing protective barriers surround the Charmed ones, this stops the Elder from removing their powers but the cleaners don't let this stop them and begin their task of erasing their memory. Pearl uses both hands up in front of her and sound waves bounce back onto the cleaners stopping them in their tracks. For a moment they stand there till it comes apparent that they don't know what they are doing there  
  
(Elder) What...  
  
Not expecting to be thwarted, the Elder is stunned at what just happened  
  
(Elder) What have you done, you don't posses this power... and the cleaners are an important part of the grand design, you are so foolish as to mess with this.  
  
(Pearl) They are just puppets of yours with no feelings. They have no power here  
  
Angered the Elder orbs out defeated with the cleaners  
  
(Piper) What the hell happened here and where did all the strange force fields come from?  
  
(Leo) From your sons  
  
Piper Looks at her adult boys then at her child ones, she is so very proud of them  
  
(Phoebe) What did you do Pearl to the cleaners  
  
(Pearl) I took their memories of what they were told to do  
  
(Paige) But aren't the cleaners important?  
  
(Pearl) Don't worry, they create new ones  
  
(Phoebe) Yeah I hope so because none of them do anything for me. Was I under a spell or something to fall for one of them?  
  
(Pearl) Mum, I can't say too much but lets just say it's all happens naturally OK?  
  
Now things were settling down, Piper wanted to know more about the Angel that gave her sons their extra powers.  
  
(Piper) Why did the angel give Wyatt and Chris extra powers?  
  
(Leo) He said that it was needed for the future  
  
(Wyatt) Without our powers we would not have survived or helped others  
  
(Chris) For a long time Wyatt carried most of the burden but when I got mine it helped out a lot  
  
(Wyatt) More than that, it gave us a fighting chance as a family  
  
(Chris) Yes and we would have lost mum when I was a teenager  
  
Remembering the event she was told from Chris with the help from her father, it struck her that maybe she did survive after all  
  
(Piper) The event!  
  
(Leo) What?  
  
(Piper) Oh nothing...nothing to worry about now  
  
(Phoebe) You have quite a talent, thank you for saving us from the cleaners  
  
(Pearl) It was nothing  
  
(Paige) It was more than nothing Pearl, you're quite impressive you know?  
  
(Leo) You all are  
  
(Piper) And you are all probably starving, lets eat  
  
Everyone heads for the dining room in a rather jovial mood considering what has happened today. Later that night it was time for the adult children to leave. It was sad for it to be over so soon  
  
(Paige) Can't you stay a bit longer?  
  
(Wyatt) We have to leave, us three being here could put our futures at risk  
  
(Chris) Yes, and now mini-me has received my extra power, it will help tremendously in your future  
  
Pearl goes to Phoebe, the bond they share in the future is second to none even though Phoebe doesn't know it yet. But one day she will understand the connection they share and how important it is for them all. She lovingly hugs her mother goodbye  
  
(Pearl) Bye mum, see you soon  
  
(Phoebe) How soon?  
  
Pulling away to see her mothers face, she jokes  
  
(Pearl) Well let's just say, you can give up on the power dating ok  
  
(Phoebe) You know about that?  
  
(Pearl) There are no secrets in our family, well not for long anyway  
  
(Phoebe) I will have to remember that  
  
After everyone has said their goodbyes the three adult children of the Charmed Ones face the wall  
  
(Pearl) Portal  
  
The portal appears on the wall they were facing and Wyatt recites the spell. One by one they leave with Chris being the last to go. He looks over to Paige last and smiles before walking through himself. In moments the portal disappears and they were gone  
  
(Piper) Wow, this has been the weirdest day ever  
  
(Paige) I'll say  
  
(Phoebe) That was the most amazing thing seeing Pearl, I can now appreciate what you feel when you met your adult children Piper  
  
(Paige) It's a bit unfair you getting to know your kids like that  
  
Jokes Paige  
  
(Phoebe) But your kids sound pretty amazing Paige  
  
(Paige) They do, don't they?  
  
(Leo) There is no time for goofing off from now on. What has happened here today, has changed the balance so much that your lives are at risk at any moment  
  
(Phoebe) What, you think that is new to us?  
  
(Leo) You will have the Elders to fend off as well as demons, so yes it will be new and a lot tougher  
  
(Piper) What are you saying Leo  
  
(Leo) I will tell you what the Angel of Destiny told me  
  
(Paige) Can it wait till morning? I am totally exhausted  
  
(Phoebe) So am I  
  
(Leo) Sure but we need to get to work first thing OK?  
  
(Piper) It's that serious Leo?  
  
(Leo) Yes but I think we have all earned a good nights rest  
  
They all head up for bed but little do they know that during the night the white rose that Wyatt left for the family had changed colour slightly, almost a grey white colour. A petal falls off the rose but before it lands on the mantelpiece it turns black  
  
The End Next Chapter – Boot Camp Begins


End file.
